


Crumbling walls

by Egwene



Series: The fifth Turtle [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heartache, Jealousy, Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egwene/pseuds/Egwene
Summary: Leonardo and Venus has been seeing each other for several weeks, and their relationship is progressing slowly. What happens when Karai reappears while they are on patrol?





	1. Chapter 1

Venus overlooked the quiet streets from the rooftop. The night was only disturbed by the occasional car driving by at this late hour. She leaned against the waist-high edge while she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, even the air seemed more fresh than usual, and she enjoyed the serenity.  
With the other senses more sensitive she had no trouble hearing Leo approaching from behind. They were on patrol together and his side of the building must have been just as quiet as hers.   
“Anything?” he asked, about three feet away.  
“No” she replied in a low voice, and went back to scanning the empty streets.  
After a few seconds she heard him shuffle his feet closer to her back. Soon she felt his warm breath against her neck, which made her shiver. Venus heard him inhale softly to take in her scent, making her head spin. When he placed his hands on the edge on either side of her she made a futile attempt to protest.  
“Leo, we’re on patrol…”  
“I know…” he replied in a whisper, “...I’m not touching you.” That was a sorry excuse, they both knew well that their minds were far from focusing on the task at hand.  
They had been a couple for several weeks, and their relationship was progressing slowly and steadily. Slowly part due to their training schedule and responsibilities, but also out of Leo’s respect for her. She wanted him, needed him badly as every stroke of his hand could make her tremble with delight, every kiss could make her breath hitch, but she still struggled with internal scars that had made her build thick walls that were hard to penetrate.   
As a leader in the team and as a sparring partner she trusted him completely. She never hesitated to follow him into battle or flinched when he managed to put his katana to her throat in the dojo, but when it came to amourous activities she still got nervous from time to time, as it made her feel utterly vulnerable.  
But Leo never pushed her, only showed her amazing patience and understanding, for which she was very grateful. There had been a couple of moments when she’d panicked even though what they’d done had been fairly innocent. Both times Venus had expected him to scorn her for her reaction, but he’d merely retreated far enough to give her the space she needed, telling her earnestly it was okay. Then he’d sat and waited, giving her all the time in the world until she’d climbed into his embrace where he’d hugged and soothed her with gentle words.   
As they stood on the edge of the rooftop Venus had to muster all of her self control not to lean back against him or turn her head to search for the warmth of his lips. Usually Leo was strict in separating duty and pleasure, but it seemed even he had a hard time to restrain himself tonight, making it a competition of who would give in first.  
A soft thudding behind them made them both spin in alarm with drawn weapons. It took Venus a couple of seconds before she saw the outline of a slender human silhouette. At a closer look she could see that it was an attractive young woman with close fitting armour parts, a short hairstyle and a face with perfectly laid makeup. Her posture spoke of confidence, this was a woman who was used to getting her way. Out of the corner of her eye she saw how Leo tensed up as he recognized the figure in front of them.  
“Well, hello Leo”, the woman almost purred.  
“Karai…” he said in a low voice. There were traces of surprise and wariness in it. Was this Sensei’s lost daughter that she’d heard about?  
“Why so tense Leo? Don’t worry, father managed to get rid of the brain worm the last time we had an encounter, I’m not under Shredder’s control anymore”, she said casually. Leo frowned, holding his position with his katanas at the ready.  
“And I’m sure you understand why I can’t just take you’re word for it.”  
“It’s understandable.” Karai shrugged her shoulders. She paced a few steps back and forth while she studied them, and a smirk appeared on her face.  
“I know that I’ve been gone for a while, but I have to say I’m a little hurt to see that I’ve been replaced during my absence…”  
Replaced?  
“There was nothing to replace!” Leo said fiercely. Karai flung her head back in a mocking laugh.  
“Ha! Don’t you think I’ve noticed how you’ve tried to impress me since the day we met? The looks and the lines? How nervous you got when you thought I was going to kiss you? Don’t make a fool of yourself by trying to deny it.”  
Leo pressed his lips into a grim, flat line. He didn’t lower his weapons a fraction, but Venus noticed with a stab in her heart that he didn’t deny any of what she said. So did Karai, and it made her chuckle in triumph.  
“What do you want Karai?” Leo urged.  
“I want you to give father a message from me.”  
“Then let’s hear it.”  
She gave a wicked smile.   
“For your ears only…”  
For a long time Leo didn’t respond as he gazed at her. Venus merely held her position, waiting for him to refuse.  
“I need a minute.”  
“Certainly”, she replied with grace before she retreated far enough to give them privacy. Leo didn’t take his eyes entirely of Karai as he turned halfway towards Venus. He spoke rapidly in a low voice.  
“I think she’s telling the truth about the brain worms, but there’s no way I can be certain. If I’m wrong, this is an elaborate and ruthless trap with Footbots or even worse around ready to spring on us.”  
“So what should we do?”  
“We do what she wants. You’ll sprint home to the lair and to safety, you’re fast enough to escape. If I haven’t showed up after 20 min you have to alert the others.”  
“I don’t like it, if it is a trap we should have each other’s backs”, she argued.  
“If it is a trap then we’ll both be taken without being able to call for help.”  
She considered his words for a few seconds.  
“It feels wrong to leave you here.”  
Leo softened his tone.  
“You don’t have to worry about me,.. and perhaps it’s for the best.” The last was added in a whisper, and a pang of hurt went through Venus.  
Leo turned back towards Karai and mumbled sideways to her.  
“Go, as fast as you can.”   
She hesitated for a brief moment before she turned and ran.

As soon as Venus had disappeared out of view Karai stepped towards him leisurely, causing him to tighten his grip on his katanas. It made Karai shake her head.  
“Still not convinced that I’m free of the brainworms? It’s not very polite to have your weapons drawn during a friendly conversation.”  
“Can you blame me?”  
“Fair enough, but what does your instincts say?”  
Leo took a long look at her, searching her eyes for a hint of deceit. When he didn’t find any he slowly raised his arms to sheath his swords behind his back. If it was a trap he would most likely be overrun anyway.  
“See? Much more civilized”, Karai mused.  
“The message, Karai.”   
“Jeez, what happened to small talk?”  
Leo didn’t answer, only kept glaring at her. She rolled her eyes.  
“Fine, I want you to tell father that I am well and that I miss him, but I’m not ready to come home yet. There are things I have to complete first.”  
When she didn’t go on he raised an eyebrow.  
“That’s it?”  
“That’s it.”  
“What’s so important about that you only wanted me to hear it?”  
The wicked smile reappeared on Karai’s face.  
“A good excuse to have you to myself to talk about that girl of course.”  
Leo looked away, not comfortable with the situation. Karai crossed her arms and shifted her weight.  
“So… is she your girlfriend?” she asked with a sweet voice.  
“Yes” was the curt response.  
“Ooh, and what’s so special about her?”  
“What do you care?”  
“Just curious. Does she satisfy your needs, or is she too timid for that?”  
Anger flared up inside him.  
“That’s none of your damn business!”  
Karai snickered.  
“That’s what I thought. She’s a cutie, but you need a woman.” Karai sat down on a wooden crate nearby and leaned slightly backwards on her arms, pushing her chest forward. Leo felt how his cheeks began to burn.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Offering you what you want.”  
“You know nothing of what I want.”  
“I’m not blind, I can see the way you look at me.”  
Leo flinched at the comment as his treacherous gaze moved over her body. It took in her prominent curves and her long limbs, arranged in a provocative pose. He shook his head.  
“I can’t.”  
Karai leaned her head to the side, and while she spoke she casually let one of her hands travel from her neck and down along her body as if to show off her perfect figure.  
“How typical of you Leo, the depiction of honor and loyalty... Give yourself a break, give in to desire for once”, she purred.   
Leo walked towards her and stopped inches away as he loomed over her. Karai raised her head to meet his gaze.  
“And if I were to give in, what would you feel? Attraction? Desire?”  
“Yesss…” she answered seductively.  
“And a little triumph?”  
“Yes”, she admitted while giggling. He leaned further down.  
“And what else?”  
Karai’s intense stare turned into confusion.  
“What d’you mean, what else?”   
Leo snorted.  
“There you have it”, he said before he stood up and walked away to his previous position, leaving her in mild chock.  
“If you don’t know what’s missing, then you don’t know what I want, or yourself for that matter. You’ve never wanted me, you were just jealous of my attention.” He turned around to face her again.  
“I’m in love with Venus, perhaps I thought I was in love with you once, but now I know the difference”, he finished with a smile to himself.  
Leo climbed the waist high edge of the roof, preparing himself to take off. Karai got up.  
“But…”  
“I’m really glad you’re okay, and I’ll give father the message. See you around Karai.” And with that, he left.

Soon after Venus had begun to run, she noticed she wasn’t followed. After putting a few extra buildings behind her just in case she stopped, unsure of what to do. She had her orders, but the pain of not knowing gnawed on her.  
Against better judgement she circled around and found a building nearby that kept her out of sight but still gave her a good view over Leo and Karai. They were too far off to be overheard, but she could see that they were talking.  
She observed when Karai sat down on the crate, and duly noticed her purposeful position. Venus’ heart turned to ice when Leo approached her, and the second he leaned down she rose and ran, away from the scene.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo gets back to the lair just before Venus is about to leave for good.

When Leo entered the lair he was surprised to see Sensei approach him looking deeply concerned.  
“Sensei?”  
“I’m glad that you’re home. What happened?” he asked.  
“What d’you mean?”  
His father cast a hasty glance back over his shoulders before he answered.  
“Venus came home only a few minutes ago saying she could not continue to study under me, she also hinted at never coming back. I asked her to explain this sudden decision but she pointedly refuses to speak of the matter, although her eyes clearly testifies that she is in great pain.”  
Leo played the evening back in his head, what had been said and what had been implied.  
“I’m an idiot…” he groaned.  
“What happened?” Sensei asked again.  
“Karai showed up, and she said things. I sent Venus away because I was afraid we would be caught in a trap, she must have interpreted it differently, God I’m so stupid!”  
Leo began to panic. He knew how hard it was for Venus to trust, if he’d lost her he would never win her back. Sensei grabbed his arms and looked him deep in the eyes.  
“Son, do you want to be with Venus?”  
“With all of my heart”, he answered in a cracked voice.  
“It is not too late yet. I convinced her to stay in the dojo until I got back, pretending I want to give her something as a parting gift. You need to talk to her, I’ll make sure that I and your brothers will be out of your way.”  
“Thank you…” Leo said before he walked towards the dojo. After only a couple of steps he hesitated and turned around.  
“Father, any advice?” he almost pleaded. Sensei smiled encouragingly at him.  
“Do whatever you need to win this fight, because if she walks out that door, you have lost the war.”

Venus was kneeling on the mat as she waited for Sensei to come back. It was soothing to sit here in the familiar and peaceful environment where she’d spent countless hours, but also pained her to know that this was the last time she would enjoy it.  
Her mind haunted her with images she would rather have erased, but at the same time they helped her in hardening her resolution. Leo had had feelings for Sensei’s daughter first, and obviously still had… Karai was gorgeous, and now that she was back Venus wouldn’t stand a chance.  
Stinging tears threatened to fall, but she forced them to recede. She had let herself get too deeply involved with Leo that it would be impossible to face him every day after this. She would miss them all terribly, especially Mikey, but it was for the best.  
When she heard the doors open she expected it to be Sensei, only it wasn’t.  
Damn.  
She pointedly turned her back and took deep breaths.  
“Venus?” Leo walked cautiously towards her.  
“Didn’t expect you to be back so soon”, she said in an acid voice, crossing her arms, “not since you understood that she wasn’t under Shredder’s control anymore. Must have been a sweet reunion.”  
“What are you talking about?” Leo said, obviously playing dumb. It made her blood boil.  
“How stupid d’you think I am?” she exploded as she came to her feet. “A stunning woman turns up and reveals that she’s your secret crush while looking at you like she could eat you up. She looks like she could eat me too, but only to spit me out in pieces! And when you conveniently has sent me off she puts herself on display which you throw yourself over”, she spat.  
“I did NOT throw myself over her”, he protested heatedly.  
“I SAW you Leo! I saw you hang over her as she raised her head to meet yours!”  
They stared fiercely at each other.  
“Then you also saw that I walked away?”  
“... what?” she wavered. He had spoken in a low voice, without breaking eye-contact. His intense gaze seemed sincere, but at the same time she knew that it was only something her treacherous mind told her because she so desperately wanted to believe it. For what felt like an eternity Determination battled against Yearning, pushing it backwards until she could further enforce her inner walls, seeking to make them impenetrable. Leo’s talking, however, disturbed the work.  
“I don’t want Karai, she and I could never have what we have. I want to be with you, only you.”  
“Bullshit”  
“It’s true!” he exclaimed while throwing his hands up in the air.  
Venus felt her irritation grow as she clenched her fists and stuck her chin up.  
“Then why would you hang over her in the first place?”  
Leo visibly struggled to keep his voice fast and steady.  
“To prove a point.”  
“To prove a point?” was the sceptic response.  
“Yes, I needed to show her the difference between attraction and being in love.”  
It made Venus snort.  
“Is there really any difference?”  
“Loads”  
“Like what?”  
“Attraction only fills the physical needs, but…” Venus couldn’t help her sharp intake of breath as he suddenly walked up close to her, but out of pure stubbornness she held her ground even as he lowered his voice:  
“... when you’re in love, all you need is to be in the same room as that person to make the world feel like a better place,  
it stirs up a swarm of butterflies,  
your insides grow warm and your heart beats faster,  
you yearn for touch and regret to let go,  
because you know it’s where you’re meant to be.  
That’s what I feel when I’m with you…” he raised a hand to caress her cheek and wipe a single tear. That’s when she noticed she had held her breath as it came out in a sob.  
“...and I can tell that you feel the same way”, he said tenderly.  
It was too much, she pulled away as more tears fell.  
“Please stop..”  
“Venus...”  
“You’re just trying to confuse me!” she said while trying to stifle more sobs.  
“No I’m not, you have to believe me!”  
“I don’t have to do ANYTHING!!” she screamed at him, but it didn’t keep him at bay. He slowly edged forward with his hands reaching out for her while speaking softly. She withdrew backwards, knowing that she would give in if he touched her again. Venus began to hyperventilate.  
“I need to go, I have to get out.”  
Her words made Leo’s eyes widen with panic. He quickly moved to block the door before she reached it.  
“Get out of my way”, she hissed as anger began to flare, ans she clinged to it.  
“No”  
“Let me out!” she screamed, but he stood fast.  
“No!”  
“What are you gonna do? Keep me here using force?”  
“If necessary.”  
Venus shoved him hard in the chest, but it had little effect on his superior height and strength. She shoved him harder with the same result, and it filled her with fury. She started hitting at him, but he merely defended himself and tried to grab her wrists to prevent her from continuing. When she added kicks they really started to struggle and fell to the floor. There he tried to pin her down to stop her, but she used her skills to break free and make a run for the exit. At the last second he got hold of her ankle and jerked her backwards with such force it sent her all the way back to the tree before she regained balance and they began a new struggle.  
Eventually he managed to pin her against the trunk, pressing his entire weight against her while forcing one of his knees between hers to diminish her powerful kicks. He further reduced their effectiveness by taking advantage of his height, stretching one of her arms high above her head while he locked the other by her shoulder.  
Venus fought frantically against his hold on her, but his body was like a statue, straining just as hard to keep her in place. It made her more and more desperate when she realised how futile her attempts were.  
“Let me go”, she growled.  
“No..”  
“Let me GO!”  
“NO!”  
She rallied the last of her strength, but was still left without results. As her energy subsided it gave way to tears instead.  
“Leo, please, just let me go…” she pleaded.  
“I can’t…” was the silent answer against her neck. She slumped defeatedly against him.  
“But why?...” she asked in a whisper.  
“Because I love you…”  
The words shot an arrow deep into the thick walls surrounding her heart, quivering. Her breathing increased as he raised his head to meet her gaze.  
In that gaze he concealed nothing, letting her see the depth of his words mixed with anxiety, pain and hope. When she stopped her struggling he gently loosened his hold on her wrists, slowly adjusting his hands to braid his fingers with hers instead, then he leaned his forehead against hers.  
“I love you, Milo…” he whispered again.  
The wall around the arrow crumbled before it caved in completely. She gasped, and gathered all her courage to finally make use of her newly won breath.  
“I love you too…”  
He claimed her lips in a fierce kiss mixed with tears on both parts before his trembling knees gave way and they collapsed on the floor.


	3. Epilogue

None of them knew how long they stayed there.  
At first they just held tight onto each other, keeping up a stream of fervent kisses, as if unable to get enough.  
Eventually they mixed kisses with talk, erasing all dark clouds and misunderstandings. Venus sighed peacefully as she sat in Leo’s arms, but groaned when she saw what time it was.  
“It’s very late..”  
“I know”, he responded.  
“I should go home, I’ve already missed curfew”, she said reluctantly. Leo unconsciously tightened his grip around her.  
“I’m not ready to let you go yet”, he whispered.  
“I know, neither am I.”  
He turned her head upwards.  
“Then stay with me tonight”, he pleaded. Venus’ mind went blank as she tensed up, and Leo quickly grabbed her hand to explain.  
“I’m not asking you to… I just want you to stay. I’ll sleep on the floor if you want.”  
Venus stared into his deep blue eyes for some time before she answered.  
“Okay…”  
Although he had hoped for it, he was still taken by surprise. Eventually they got up, and he took her by the hand, leading her through the dark lair towards his room. Once inside the awkwardness made itself apparent, making Leo mumble something about finding an extra blanket for himself on the floor. Venus took courage and pulled at his hand.   
“There’s no need…”   
Not quite able to meet his gaze, Leo studied her for a long time.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes”, she smiled shyly.  
He climbed into the bed closest to the wall, and Venus slowly lay down on her side next to him. They clasped hands as they lay watching each other, with Leo stroking her cheek lovingly from time to time.  
Before they fell asleep they cuddled into each other’s arms, where they remained for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Venus' father has told the turtles that she was named after Venus de Milo, the statue depicting the greek goddess of love and beauty rather than the planet as they first assumed.  
> Venus hates it, even more so since Raph and Mikey made some fun of her because of it.  
> Leo, on the other hand, secretly calls her Milo sometimes when they are alone. At the beginning she scolded him for it, but now she can't help liking it since he does it when he's most loving and affectionate.


End file.
